A Troublesome Rivalry
by lancecomwar
Summary: Videl is in love with her perfect boyfriend, Gohan. However, the new girl is as well! And she knows him too? This is the recipe for a Troublesome Rivalry... Commission, GohanXVidelXLime threesome


Whoo, finally done this monster.

This is a commission from someone who doesn't want me to say his name. Some of you may remember the early parts of this story from July or August of last year. that is because I am a lazy bastard who took this long to finish a commission. Fortunately, the commissioner was okay with that but eh.

Anyway, I don't know if I'll be doing any more regular fanfics from now on, if anyone is interested in Naruto-Sensei or the slim, slim chance of a Savior revival. I may just focus on lemons because I'm a horny bastard. I think I'll do a Naruto lemon next, unless someone wants to commission a Dragonball Z one. But rememeber, I'm lazy as fuck.

Um, anyway. This is a Gohan/Videl/Lime lemon. That's different, at least? In all honesty, I know almost nothing about Lime, so I pretty much made her entire character up but whatever. I dunno if it'd give you "goosebumps" like my commissioner said it did, but hopefully you enjoy it, or it allows you to whack off once or twice. Anyway, read, review, and all that shit.

* * *

With a hefty sigh, Videl dropped her books on her desk and took her seat, all but glaring down at the podium where her professor was looking over his notes_. 'Another boring fucking day,'_ she growled internally. It wasn't that she was terrible at school or anything; hell, she was probably one of the brighter students in the class. No, it was just that it was all so easy and pointless, and took away valuable time that could be used for training, as well as… other things.

Out of the corner of her eye, she eyed with a faint blush staining her cheeks the very person she was thinking of at that moment: her boyfriend of four months, Son Gohan. Now, Videl never was one to fantasize about boys, like her best friend, Erasa. But ever since the Buu incident, she could never forget the aching feeling in her stomach as she thought she had lost him forever. But he returned to her, and she was able to enjoy the warmth of being wrapped in his big, muscular arms.

Not that it was just his well-toned body that drew her to him! His big, totally hot, dreamy body… No, it was more than just looking like a Greek God come to life. There was his purity, his innocence, his lust for life, his goodwill and humility… it was like the man was a textbook display of everything a woman could want in a partner.

And he was hers. Utterly and completely.

…Of course, that was not to say that she was never annoyed by him, as he was the only one in the class who had his complete and undivided attention focused on their teacher. For, as strong and as charming as Son Gohan could be, he was, undeniably, the biggest nerd she had ever met.

And that's just why she loved him.

Yes, Videl Satan was in love with Son Gohan. She had come to terms with this fact even before they started dating. When she was told that Gohan was dead, she felt as if she herself had died, as if hope had been lost forever. She had to cling to the hope that he was still alive to even get the strength to move on- even if she did end up being correct.

Still, as much as she loved Gohan, she could not bring herself to tell him. For one, they were still in High School! There was still time… And besides, they had only been dating for a few months. What if she freaked him out? What if she scared him away, to another girl who was dying to have him? After all, pretty much every girl in the school was lusting after _her_ boyfriend. She couldn't act too clingy or she'd risk scaring him off… right?

Of course, that was ignoring the biggest reason… That being that she, Videl Satan, was scared. Yes, scared. Terrified, even. She was scared to open her heart to another, to let them know that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him.

She could only hope she still had time to make sure that he was hers, forever…

"Alright, class," their teacher finally said, breaking Videl from her train of thoughts. "Now, if you would just turn to page-"

Suddenly, a loud tapping was heard at the door. Their teacher frowned slightly at being interrupted right when he was about to start, but nonetheless went over to open the door. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, I just transferred here…" Videl heard a feminine voice on the other side of the door.

Now, normally Videl wouldn't pay much mind to a new student- her first encounter with her now boyfriend notwithstanding. After all, they all tended to be rather boring and superficial most of the time. However, there was something about this girl… namely the fact that she could feel her boyfriend stiffen up at the mere sound of her voice. Videl raised her eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, yes, the new student. Come in, come in," the teacher said hurriedly, ushering the brunette in for Videl to take in. All in all, there wasn't really anything special about her, really. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and lime green eyes. She was dressed rather plainly, nothing too revealing or fashionable, as if she came from someplace that didn't really care about fashion. She certainly didn't seem frightening or intimidating, as she admitted she could be sometimes. Then… why was her boyfriend so nervous?

"Alright, class," their teacher said in a rush, obviously not too caring about all of this. "Ms. Lime Green will be joining us from now on, so give her a warm welcome. Ms. Green, if you would take a seat next to Gohan up there, then we can finally get started."

Lime seemed to tense up at the sound of Gohan's name, a fact that was not lost on Videl. She tapped her pencil against her chin thoughtfully as she looked at the two staring at each other, unknown feelings swirling in both of their eyes. Videl frowned.

"Um… Ms. Green? Would you be seated?" their teacher said, tapping his foot expectedly. Lime jumped, before bowing at him, and ran up to her seat.

As their teacher began his lesson, Videl found her attention drifting instead to her boyfriend and the new girl. The two of them were staring at each other out of the corners of their eyes, obviously nervous to anyone with an eye for the human body. Which Videl just so happened to have.

She did not like this. Not one bit.

* * *

After class, Videl took Gohan by the hand and dragged him out In a flash, not even bothering to give him a chance to awkwardly make conversation with the girl that was bothering him so. She dragged him out into the hallway before stopping, staring him directly in the eyes with a demanding stare she hadn't given him in quite some time.

"Talk."

"Uh… What do you mean, Videl?" Gohan chuckled nervously, doing that adorable thing he always when he was nervous where he placed his hand on the back of his head- Videl shook this thought from her head.

"You know what I mean. That Girl. Lime. What's your deal?"

"I- I don't know what you're…" Gohan started denying, but a quick look at Videl's eyes informed him that that would not work for a millisecond. He sighed in defeat. "She was… a friend," he admitted, averting his eyes from his girlfriend's piercing gaze.

"A… friend," Videl repeated, obviously not taking that explanation at face value.

Gohan sighed, looking downcast at the floor and not at his girlfriend's accusatory glare. "I swear, Videl, that's all we ever were. Though we haven't even been that in a long time…"

Before Videl was able to retort, a loud, piercing buzz alerted them that they were late to class.

Cursing to herself, Videl once again grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him along. She would have to save that thought for later.

Unfortunately for Videl, Lime just so happened to be in their next period as well, though she was separated by a few rows there. Still, throughout the entire class, Videl could practically cut the tension between the new girl and her boyfriend with a knife. And she did not like it. Not one _bit_.

Of course, Erasa, bless her heart, was as oblivious as ever, cheerily blabbering on about whatever came to mind for the rest of the morning, completely unaware of her friend's situation.

Videl just blocked her out, like she always did whenever Erasa got into one of those moods, instead focusing her attention on the strange new girl obviously attracted to _her_ Gohan.

Yes, rapid heartbeat, constant stolen glances, high temperature… it was rather obvious Lime liked Gohan.

Now, the question remained: Did Gohan return her feelings?

Normally, Videl would not even question that assumption. Of _course_ Gohan returned her feelings- well, maybe he didn't _love_ her back, but she normally had no doubt that Gohan's affection for her was genuine.

But Gohan just wasn't the same around Lime. Other girls acted all fluttery around him all the time, but he never really seemed to take notice. But Lime… all the classic telltale signs of attraction were there! Rapid Heartbeat, stolen glances, high temperature…

Lime was something to Gohan. And Videl was certain it wasn't "just a friend".

"Hey! Videl!"

Videl broke from her thoughts and turned her head to face her blonde friend, who was frowning.

"Were you even listening to me?" Erasa said with a pout.

"Of course I was!" Videl replied, perhaps a bit too fast.

Erasa frowned. She may have not been the smartest girl out there, but she wasn't dumb. Especially when it came to social interactions. Regardless, she decided to ignore it. For now.

"So, what do you think about the new girl?" Of course, just because she wasn't dumb didn't mean she didn't have her dumb moments.

"Wh-what are you talking about!" Videl all but snapped, blushing furiously. Erasa blinked in confusion at this uncharacteristic action- okay, it was very characteristic of Videl. Nevertheless, she was not as inquisitive as her friend, and thus more open to leaving problems be.

"Well, anyway. We better hurry. Sharpie and Gohan are probably wondering where we are." With that, Erasa all but skipped to the courtyard. Sighing at her best friend, Videl nevertheless followed her, fists clenched tightly.

The two of them made their way outside to their normal table. Just as usual, Sharpener was bugging Gohan about something or other. Only thing was that Gohan wasn't playing along with his teasing, like he normally did. As much as she did not want it to be so, Videl believed she knew the reason.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Sharpener smirked as he looked at the two arriving girls. Erasa smiled warmly at him, while Videl simply glared. Not that that was a surprising thing for her to do, of course, so Sharpener just let it slide. "Hey, chin up, Nerd brain. Your girlfriend's here."

"…Huh? Oh, yeah. Hey, Videl," Gohan said absentmindedly, hardly looking up from stirring his potato salad, and missing the scowl that his beautiful girlfriend threw his way.

Unfortunately, Sharpener was looking her way. "Yo, Videl! What's wrong? What, did Nerd brain piss you off?" He looked at his fellow male, his eyebrow raising in suspicion and anger. After all, he may have long gotten over his crush on the feisty fighter, but he was still very protective of his friend. Even if she could break every bone in his body before he could blink.

"No, it's fine," Videl grunted unconvincingly before sitting down opposite her boyfriend. Sharpener nevertheless turned his gaze over to the suspiciously sweating boy next to him, frowning angrily at him.

Gohan didn't really seem to notice. After all, with the angry glares he gets nearly daily from Vegeta and his girlfriend, Sharpener's could very easily be considered a cute pout. And besides, he was much too concerned with his current predicament to even pay attention to the blonde jock.

Of course, Erasa was the only one oblivious to the somber atmosphere pervading the table. Or maybe, she was aware, and merely wanted to help lighten the mood.

"Hey! New Girl! Woo hoo!"

Of course, she was horrible at that task.

Gohan and Videl's hearts jumped as they realized who their friend was talking to. Hesitatingly, they turned their heads to face her: A green eyed, brown haired girl, glaring at them from a park bench where she was eating her lunch alone. She seemed unsure about what to make of this invitation, but soon got over her hesitation before gathering her meal and marching on over to the table.

"Oh hey! Lime, right?" Erasa, ever the bubbly one, brightly welcomed the newcomer, in the place of her three friends. Sharpener, surprisingly, was too busy being angry at Gohan to welcome and show off to the new hot girl.

Not that she would have paid him much mind. Her gaze was focused squarely on the nervous, raven haired boy, and the fuming girl sitting across from him.

"That's right," Lime nevertheless smiled at the bubbly blonde. "And you are…?"

"I'm Erasa!" Erasa shouted happily, before gesturing to her fellow blonde sitting across from her. "This blonde knucklehead is Sharpener-"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"-and this here is Videl," she continued without pause, ignoring the statement and the pout the jock gave at being ignored. "And that cutie over there is-"

"Gohan." As she heard those words exit, to quote a certain fiery idol of hers, the "hussy's" lips, Videl squeezed her sandwich so tight that the peanut butter and jelly was pouring out of the bread. She turned to glare at her boyfriend, who was now visibly sweating bullets.

"Oh? Do you two know each other?" Erasa asked, her eyes darting back and forth between Gohan and Lime in surprise.

"… A long time ago," Gohan said quietly, finally breaking his silence. Both Lime and Videl glared holes into his head at this, but before either of them could chew him out, Erasa suddenly came to a realization.

"Hey, what are you doing standing up! Come on, sit down!" Erasa shouted, scooting over and patting the space in between her and Videl. In that moment, the eyes of the two girls locked, blue on green. There was animosity between them, yes, but also understanding. Understanding that, even if they did not know how or why, they were vying for the affections of the same man.

Understanding that one had already staked her claim and the other would desperately attempt to claim it. Understanding that both would do whatever was necessary to take what they felt was rightfully theirs.

"Alright," Lime said, her face turning into a bright smile as she stared at the bubbly Erasa, before nestling in between her and Videl. Though she radiated warmth and friendliness as she stared at Erasa, she could not hide the pure disdain as she stared at Videl from the corner of her eyes (nor did she wish to). Feeling similarly, Videl did the same thing.

The five teens sat awkwardly around the table, practically being able to feel the distaste between the two girls. Sharpener finally coughed, breaking the tension in the air. All eyes turned to him, though the two feuding girls continued to stare at one another out of the corner of their eyes. "So, Nerd Brain, you know this girl?"

"… Nerd brain?" Lime repeated, before breaking out into a small fit of giggles. "Haha, they do got ya pinned down, eh Gohan?"

Gohan awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, gee, Lime. All these years, and that's the first thing you tell me?"

All of a sudden, Lime stopped laughing, her face focused intently on the boy who had, for the first time that day, spoken to her. "Well, it's not like you were going to say anything to me," she huffed at him.

Seeing that tensions were able to escalate, Erasa promptly stepped in. "So, how do you two know each other?"

Gohan grimaced, but ultimately decided to respond. "We… were friends, once."

Lime seemed to look downcast at this, staring straight down at her shoes. Videl glared at the girl next to her, processing everything she knew. _'They used to be friends, but seemed to have had a falling out at some point… Gohan's always lived out in the countryside and hasn't been to the city much, so she probably lives out in the country, too… Now, the question remains… how close were they? … Does she know about his Saiyan heritage? Did they…' _She shook her head, purging her mind of all thoughts of her not being Gohan's first. … Or at the very least attempting to.

"How'd you make friends with a girl like that, Nerd Brain?" Sharpener asked, eyes widened in surprise. "I mean, I know you're dating Videl and all, but don't you live out in the middle of nowhere?"

Lime gripped the table tightly as soon as she heard the word "Dating". "… He saved my life, years ago." Her voice was quiet, as if it were a whisper.

"Wait, really?" Sharpener exclaimed, staring at his friend in a whole new light. "Damn, Nerd Brain. Didn't know you had it in you to be a hero."

Lime's eyes shot right up to glare at the blonde haired jock, a fact that did not escape Videl's notice. _'She seems unusually defensive about Gohan's heroics… Maybe she does know the truth.'_

"Hehe," Gohan chuckled. "Well, you know, all of us have our days, hehe…" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, desperately wanting to get the conversation away from this topic.

"Well, I guess it makes sense, Sharpie," Erasa figured. "After all, he _is_ dating the daughter of the World Champ. He'd need to do something like that to get in his good graces."

The gears quickly turned in Lime's head. "Satan. You're Mr. Satan's daughter." Her voice was flat, her mood unreadable.

"Yep!" Erasa chimed brightly, oblivious to the pure disdain in the girl's voice. "Daughter of the very same man who saved the world twice. Course, Videl's also a her in her own right, what with helping the police and all. And it seems her boyfriend is just as much a hero, eh Gohan?" she teased, giving the blushing boy a playful wink.

In a flash, Lime stood up, her fists clenched. "I just remembered, I have something to do," she muttered, through grinding teeth. Before anyone could say anything, she was stomping away from the bewildered teens.

"Geez. What climbed up her vagina?" Sharpener finally remarked after a while earning him a slap on the head from Erasa. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what it was for!" Erasa yelled at him. Gohan chuckled a bit at the two blonde's arguing, but Videl had much bigger things on her mind.

'_What _did_ climb up her vagina…' _Something told her that she might not like the answer…

* * *

The next few weeks did not give Videl any more answers. If anything, it only served to piss her off more.

Lime still looked at her in scorn. While Videl figured it had something to do with her father, and truth be told she was still rather angry with him herself, she didn't think it was fair for the new girl to blame her for everything. Of course, she was in no ways blind to the other reason Lime hated her so…

Gohan. He was, Videl believed, the perfect boyfriend. One she loved with all of her heart. One whom any girl would kill to have for her own. Gohan never paid them any mind however, until now…

Yes, Lime obviously bothered her boyfriend, quite visibly. While nothing had happened between the two of them as far as she could see, Videl could not help but fear it might be soon… If it hadn't already.

No. she shouldn't think like that. She_ couldn't _think like that. And yet…

"-del? Videl? Hellooooooooooo, you in there?"

Videl automatically scowled at the person who had interrupted her internal musings. However, being Videl's best friend, Erasa had grown immune to this sort of attitude and simply prattled on.

"So, are you coming or not?" Erasa asked her.

"… What?" Videl stared blankly back at her.

"To my house this weekend! God, you really need to pay attention, Videl," Erasa mocked her, a sly smile on her face as she teased her best friend.

Videl groaned, not exactly looking forward to one of her friend's get-togethers. Especially when she had other matters to worry about.

Erasa frowned. She may have been used to Videl by now, but even she found her hard to deal with sometimes. "Oh, come on Videl! It'll be fun! "

Resigning herself to her fate, Videl took a deep breath. "… Who else is coming?"

"Well, Sharpie has practice, so he can't come," Erasa explained. "And, of course, Gohan is as sweet as ever, and instantly agreed… And I thought it'd be fun to invite Lime. We haven't really gotten to know her that well, after all. So she's definitely coming." Erasa rattled off on the top of her head.

Videl clenched her fists, the mere thought of Gohan being with Lime without her too much to bear. She wouldn't allow something like that to happen.

"So, when is it?" Videl smiled at Erasa, but not a bright and happy smile. No, this was a smile of pure determination.

* * *

"I swear, where is he?" Erasa moaned, sinking back deep into her chair with an exhaustive sigh.

The two other girls in the room eyed each other, having been forced by Erasa to sit on opposite ends of the same couch. They did not pay much attention to their blonde companion as they silently gauged one another. After all, in the field of love, one could devote no time to noncombatants.

"I know he lives in the mountains, but I told him seven, and he's never late," Erasa continued to complain, paying no mind to the fact that neither Videl nor Lime was responding as she was lost in her own little world.

As Erasa complained about their late friend, the two rivals were sizing each other up. Videl could tell that Lime had prepared for this battle well, wearing a short cut red miniskirt and a stylish jacket that showcased her rather sizable cleavage, as well as a dashing of perfume that would drive any man wild. Videl was not going to go down without a fight, however: she wore a purple blouse and miniskirt combo, and did the unthinkable: she wore makeup. Not much, but enough to make sure Gohan would not take his eyes off her.

The three girls sat uncomfortably for some time, waiting for the male of their party to arrive.

At long last, the awkward situation was broken up, at least temporarily, by a knock on the door. "Finally," Erasa muttered to herself as she got up from her chair to answer the door. The two rivals barely paid any mind, as their gazes were fixed firmly upon one another.

It was like a totally different environment when Gohan walked into the room. The two girls turned their attention from grinding each other down to buttering Gohan up, looking and gesturing flirtatiously at him. Gohan tugged at his shirt collar as he sweated at the sight. Nevertheless, he sat down right in between the two, right in the middle of a minefield waiting to happen.

"Alright! Now that we're finally all here," Erasa exclaimed, sending a mock glare Gohan's way, "it's time for this party to really begin!"

"… I don't really think four people counts as a party," Gohan said awkwardly, in an obvious but vain attempt to diffuse the tension between the two seated girls.

"Any group can be a party!" Erasa said chirpily, clapping her hands together with a bright smile on her face.

Gohan still could not help but chuckle nervously regardless, as he stared at his girlfriend and old friend staring daggers at him.

"… Well, what are we going to do first?" Lime said, finally breaking the silence that had befallen her and Videl.

"Well, I was thinking a movie," Erasa said as she walked on over to the TV, not exactly giving the others time to vote yay or nay. She proceeded to thumb through her DVD collection, giving her three guests the opportunity to awkwardly glance and glare at one another. Videl glared directly at her rival in love, and the favor was returned, causing the man in question to practically sweat bullets.

"Got it!" Erasa shouted suddenly, causing a break in the tension. She went to put it in the DVD player and play it, and the movie began.

It was a rather boring movie, as far as Videl was concerned. A typical romance flick about a guy loving a girl who was engaged to some jerk and she honestly gave up watching a few minutes in. After all, how could she, when a home wrecker was sitting one Adonis away?

… In fact, she was sitting a bit too close, Videl thought. Frowning, she decided to lay more of a claim.

With an elongated sigh, Videl rather noticeably laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. While normally when she did this, Gohan was quite comfortable with it and wrapped his arm around her in return, it would seem the presence of Erasa and, of course, _she_ made him a bit too nervous about this. Videl frowned as she saw his hesitance, but was quite pleased with Lime's pissed off face.

Lime, however, did not seem to want to take things standing- or sitting, in this case. However, she knew she could not act _too_ flirtatious- she was smart enough for that, Videl mused.

Even if she couldn't latch on to Gohan like his girlfriend could, she had other ways of handling this. Waving her hand in front of her face like a fan, she gave the impression it was too hot in the room and promptly took off her own jacket. With a smirk, she laid back in such a manner that exaggerated her already reasonable bust. Normally, not something that would attract too much attention, but seeing as how Gohan was already glancing nervously between the two girls that fought for his attention, he definitely _did_ notice.

So, too, did Videl. And she most certainly was not happy with it.

The movie long since forgotten, she focused entirely on making Gohan know he was hers. With as much seductive prowess as she could muster, she moved her hand dangerously close to his crotch.

The shy and timid boy jumped a bit in his seat. Not that Videl could blame him- after all, they had never really gone this far before. But never before were such drastic measures required. Slowly but surely, she began to move her hand up her boyfriend's thigh, much to his shock and wonder.

As Videl continued to move her hand closer and closer to his manhood, she could feel him harden against her hand. Her cheeks reddened, not exactly being used to such occurrences.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Gohan's face soon resembled that of a tomato, and yet he did not make a sound- after all, Erasa was still completely engrossed in whatever movie they were watching and he did _not_ want to cause a scene. That, along with the fact that he was too frozen to be able to respond.

As this was happening, Lime knew that she could not just let this affront slide. But, try as she might, she seemed to not be able to think of anything she could do that would not be too obvious. So, for now, she seemed to surrender the battle.

Seeing how she had won this confrontation, and knowing both her and Gohan's faces were about to melt off, Videl removed her hand from Gohan's thigh with a victorious smirk. Lime glared at her as Gohan looked back and forth in fear of what was to come.

After what seemed to take an eternity, the credits finally rolled, though only Erasa paid attention to it up until that point. Being Erasa, her eyes were full of tears as she wept for the ending of the story and its main characters. Though what exactly happened to the lovers on screen, only she knew, as everyone else was too engrossed in their own love triangle.

"That movie was so sad!" Erasa said through tear stained eyes. "Don't you think so?"

"Uh, yeah!" Gohan laughed, a bit too forcibly. Both of the girls next to him were too busy glaring daggers at one another to respond.

Not that Erasa minded (or noticed, to be more precise). She proceeded to wipe the tears from her eyes as she went on about how sad that movie was. None of her three guests really listened to her, though.

Suddenly, Erasa's cell phone ringed. She promptly picked it up, before excusing herself into the other room. Now without the calming presence of the oblivious Erasa there to calm things down, the heated rivalry between Videl and Lime only seemed to grow. Gohan chuckled nervously. he may not have been the smartest when it came to ladies, but he knew well not to interfere between the two warring lionesses.

Fortunately for Gohan, Erasa wasn't gone too long. She came back to the room, with a frown. "Sorry, guys. But my mom just called, and she wants me to check in on Granny. Apparently she called her and was complaining about her back or whatever. But don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours, so just sit tight till then!"

… Okay, maybe this wasn't so fortunate for Gohan.

Before any of them could properly respond to Erasa's sudden statement, she was out the door, with nothing but a quick apology before leaving he love triangle alone in her living room.

Gohan, Videl and Lime all sat awkwardly on the couch, staring disbelievingly at the door Erasa just left through. None of them knew quite how to respond to such an odd departure, and for a while none of them did. It was almost enough to distract them from their sordid love triangle.

Finally, it was Videl broke the silence. "Well, knowing Erasa, she'd chew us out if we just left, and I know I don't want to deal with _that _in the morning…" she said with a huff.

:... Well, I certainly don't want to tick her off again," Gohan agreed, shuddering as he remembered the last time he pissed her off. It was not a pretty day.

Videl nonetheless slunk back into her seat with a sigh, her gaze firmly focused on her rival in love. Without her jacket, Lime seemed to be even more feminine. Videl tightened her grip on Gohan's arm.

Lime looked over at the couple with a hint of distaste in her eye- both for the girl and the coupling. Frowning, she stood up. "I need to go get a glass of water," she said simply.

However, her exit was not as simple as Videl would have liked. Rather, she swung her ass more often than she needed to as she left the room toward the kitchen. Worse still, Gohan was losing against his urge not to stare at her!

Videl was fuming! There was no way she would let this she-beast steal Gohan away from her! roughly, she let go of Gohan's arm. "I'll get a glass of water,"she muttered before storming off, leaving a nervous Gohan waiting for a time bomb to go off.

True to her word, Lime was pouring herself a glass of water as Videl burst into the room, grabbed her by the arm and slammed the auburn haired seductress against the wall. Neither woman paid attention to the sound of broken glass as they stared one another in the eyes, pure hatred aimed directly at one another.

"Something you want to say to me, Satan?" Lime all but spat out, saying the last word with all of the distaste she could muster.

"What are you trying to do with my boyfriend?" Videl spat out, ignoring the hinted jab at her familial ties. She wasn't about to argue with that.

Far from being intimidated, Lime simply smirked at the infuriated girl cornering her. "Whatever do you mean?" she said, a bit too sweetly.

Videl squeezed harder on Lime's arms as her anger boiled. Oddly enough, Lime did not seem too bothered by Videl's ki infused grip. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you dumb bitch! You're trying to steal Gohan from me!"

Lime laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you'd know all about trying to steal other people's things, _Satan-_"

"Don't you bring my father into this!"

"-but Gohan was mine _long _before he was yours."

There. There it was. Videl lightly let go of Lime's shoulders as the weight of what she just said fell down upon her.

Lime was more than just a "Friend," as Gohan had promised … used to be something more.

And maybe… they would be again.

Lime smiled triumphantly as she looked at the distraught and betrayed girl who was now cowering beneath her, all vestiges of the fire that had encompassed her mere seconds earlier gone as the truth revealed itself. happy with her small victory, Lime proudly held her head high as she returned to the den room where Gohan awaited, the shattered glass laying on the kitchen floor forgotten.

As Videl stood in her friend's kitchen coming to grips with the revelations, she soon found herself enwrapped in two strong arms that she had come to known quite well. It would seem as if, as soon as Lime came out of the kitchen alone, Gohan had rushed in in an attempt to comfort his girlfriend.

"Gohan…" Videl whispered. "You… lied to me."

Gohan looked taken aback. "Wh-what are you talking-?"

"You said she was just a friend!" Videl snapped at her boyfriend, her eyes gazing deep into him. "You swore that was all you ever were!"

"Videl, I-"

"What is she to you?" Videl yelled as tears began to fall down her face.

Gohan bit his lip as he looked down at her, obviously hurting that he had made the one he loved hurt so much. He tried to pull Videl back into his arms, but she refused. He sighed.

"You're right, Videl," he admitted finally, hands drooping down to his sides. "She was something to me, once."

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as Videl thought it would- after all, she had been hurting a lot before then. "... Then what was she, exactly, to you?"

Gohan smiled bittersweetly as he reflected on the past. "I saved her from drowning, right before I fought Cell. Afterwards, I went back to see her again, and we became best friends. After a few years, as we… both started to grow, we started… experimenting with each other."

"... Experimenting?"

"Well, we never really were in a relationship or anything," Gohan said awkwardly. "I mean, not like you and I. We didn't really do much really… just kissed and We were just two young kids, exploring these new emotions we were feeling. At least… that's what I thought it was."

"... You thought?" Videl asked quietly.

Gohan sighed, closing his eyes as he reflected back on the sad memories of the past. "Lime… seemed to want more. One day, when I went to visit her, she said she had feelings for me. I… didn't really think of her that way, so… I stopped seeing her."

Videl looked up at her boyfriend, shocked. "What? A girl said she liked you and you just went up and abandoned her?" she shouted angrily, looking at her beloved boyfriend in a whole new light.

Wincing at his beloved Videl's reaction, Gohan nevertheless tried to maintain his composure. "I… I didn't really know what to do, Videl… I didn't think it was anything serious, and didn't know what to do, so I just… panicked... "

Videl was silent as she stared at her boyfriend. Truth be told, even if she did not really like Lime that much, she had to admit that that was cold, especially for someone she had previously thought to be without flaws. And yet… Lime still held those feeling for Gohan, despite that.

Gohan hung his head low as his girlfriend silently judged him. Videl could not help but feel a little bad as she saw him mentally beat himself up like a sad puppy, but she was still angry at him.

"Excuse me," she told him solemnly, walking away from Gohan and leaving him alone and dejected in Erasa's kitchen.

As Videl walked back into the living room, she wasn't too shocked to see Lime there, listening in on the conversation with a deep scowl on her face. Videl sighed as she steadied herself before turning to Lime. Time to make this right.

"... Have fun listening to your boyfriend talk about our history together?" Lime said said quietly, distaste on her lips.

Videl frowned, not exactly liking where this was going. Even so, she had to do this. "Look, I know we've had our differences, but…" she trailed off as she looked to the side, leaving Lime to raise her eyebrows curiously.

"Are… are you trying to apologize? you, the mighty Videl Satan" she said, disbelief poisoning her voice.

"Look, this isn't easy for me to do, alright?" Videl snapped, before taking a deep breath and letting go of her anger. "I know what my dad did was wrong, and I've been angry ever since, but it's never bothered Gohan and I don't see why it should bother you."

Lime bit her lip as she seemed to think this over. "Well, he did used to say that, but still…"

"And even if you can't forgive him," Videl continued. "I am not my father. And, well, Gohan seems to like me just the way I am…"

"... he seemed to like me just the way I was, too...:" Lime said silently. The two girls looked down at their feet in contemplation.

"... I don't know what to say about that, really," Videl confessed. "I never really pegged Gohan for someone who would do something like that…"

"Neither did I…" Lime admitted as well, and both girls had sad looks on their faces as they thought of this.

A sigh in the corner brought their attention to the source of their problems, Son Gohan. The half Saiyan bit his lip as he stared at them with a mulling look in his eyes, obviously not too sure about how to fix this situation but trying desperately to find a way.

Looking at him standing there like looking like he thought he was the worst person in the world, Videl could not help but feel sorry for him. Even after that, he was still like a sad puppy. A very, very sexy puppy…

"Look, Videl… I'm sorry I lied to you," Gohan finally said, trying his best to stare her directly in the eyes. "I just… I'm really happy with you, and I didn't want to ruin anything… Guess I failed that, huh?"

Before Videl could respond, Gohan turned to the other girl in the room. "And Lime… I… I'm sorry, about what I did… I don't really think I should make any excuses, but I just was scared… I know that's not good enough, so I guess I can understand you not forgiving me, but I just want to say I'm sorry for what it's worth."

Both Videl and Lime looked at Gohan with sad faces, quickly falling prey once more to his unwitting but irresistible puppy dog charm. With a tentative but real smile, Lime spoke up.

"... You know, Gohan. I honestly have ever been able to be angry at you, no matter how hard I tried…" she said, balancing on her heels as she rocked her feet side to side in a cute manner. "You were just alway so perfect, I couldn't bring myself to hate you…"

"Lime…" Gohan whispered, a look of disbelief and yet gratitude outline his facial features.

Looking upon the two of them staring at one another like that, Videl felt that she should have been angrier and more jealous at this scenario, but she could not force herself to. After learning the truth and making up with Lime, she found herself glad to see they seemed to have begun fixing things between them.

Of course, things wouldn't be the same as they used to be… Videl had no intentions of giving up her man, after all.

Lime seemed to blush at the look Gohan was giving her, and turned away from his gaze. Once again, the sting of jealousy Videl thought she'd feel never came. Almost like she was now okay with Lime's feelings for Gohan…

Gohan turned to his girlfriend, seemingly having realized the mistake he had made by staring at Lime like that for too long. He coughed silently, seeking to diffuse what he assumed to be an awkward atmosphere. However, neither Lime nor Videl found it awkward, at least not in the manner Gohan assumed it to be.

Even so, Gohan wanted to try and make things right. And so, turning his attention back to his girlfriend, he went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Videl?"

Videl looked up at him, smiling brightly. Just looking at his kind and caring (not to mention handsome) face caused her to forget all of her earlier anger and disappointment. In fact, looking up at his cute and caring face, she could not help herself from raising her lips to meet his.

Gohan immediately reacted to the kiss, his arms wrapping around her lithe yet athletic figure. The kiss was short, yet passionate, and the outside world was temporarily drowned out as they were lost in each other.

As they pulled apart, though, they regained awareness of their third party staring at them with a sad but understanding look in her eyes. As Lime turned away, seemingly to give the two of them some privacy, Videl broke away from her boyfriend's arms.

"Gohan, do you mind if I talk to Lime for a minute?" she told him, and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her rival in love's hand and dragged her away from Gohan's prying ears.

The two girls soon found their way out the back door onto the back porch, where the cool evening air greeted their cooling tempers. At once Lime looked away from Videl and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Maybe I should just go…"she said, averting her eyes.

Videl felt her heart break at Lime's words. She didn't quite know what was coming over her, but for some strange reason, she could not force herself to be angry at the girl who had been the bane of her existence for did she want to.

"Lime…" Videl began, not even too sure herself how she wanted all of this to end. "... You love Gohan, don't you?"

Lime seemed to freeze at these words, before looking down at the ground sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I do," she found herself admitting, even before she knew the full weight of what she just said. She looked up at the girl she just made peace with with tepid eyes.

To the auburn haired girl's surprise, Videl wasn't even angry at her. Instead, a small and understanding smile was on her lips. Shakingly, she questioned this reaction. "Videl…?"

"... He's kind of impossible not to love," Videl admitted, her feelings a vast and unfathomable whirlpool. "And, I guess, you had him before me…" she admitted with downcast eyes.

"Videl…"

"I've been acting like a child, haven't I?" Videl admitted with a sad sigh. "I've just been… so jealous, so upset that Gohan may have had some experience before me…"

"No, you were well within your rights," Lime said, trying to cheer her up. "You, you're his girlfriend… so you have every right to be jealous…"

Videl shook her head, not feeling one iota better. "No… I still shouldn't have treated you like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Lime half chuckled. "I treated you a thousand times worse."

"Yeah, why don't we just say both both treated each other horribly and be done with it, huh?" Videl lightly teased in an attempt to ease the tension.

It worked, as Lime smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess that would work," she agreed with a smile, rubbing her arm as the cool breeze pushed by.

"... Do you really love him?" Videl whispering, and the tension fell back upon them like a brick wall.

Lime looked away once more, finding it hard to look at her new friend. "I would never come between you two…"

"Do you really love him?" Videl repeated, seemingly not hearing Lime's words. She took a step forward, her lips straight as she contemplated what exactly she was doing.

Lime leaned back, confused at Videl's sudden change. "I- Yes, but-"

"If you love him as much as I do…" Videl interrupted, her eyes focused straight into Lime's with a fiery passion. "Maybe… just maybe… we could share?"

There is no adverb in the English language for the reaction on Lime's face at this brazen idea, and Videl found herself quickly regretting ever saying that. However, to Videl's relief, Lime did not blow up at her, but instead turned stared at her in complete and utter disbelief.

"Do- do you really mean that?" she stuttered out, quite understandably completely shocked. At the very least, she wasn't furious, Videl mused.

"I know, it's weird..." Videl admitted. "But... I know Gohan still has feelings for you, even after what he did. He's just... Confused, living up in the mountains with no people his age. And if you love him,,, and he loves you... Who am I to stop you two from being together? Gohan deserves it, after everything he's done, after all."

Lime continued to stare at Videl in complete and utter shock. Not that Videl could blame her- she herself had never thought she would willingly ask to be part of a polyamorous relationship. Why, then, was she offering one as an olive branch to some girl she's hated for weeks now? Maybe, just maybe, that was the reason...

At last, Lime seemed to finally fully grasp what was happening, and to Videls eternal gratitude, she smiled.

"That's... You mean..." She whispered through misty eyes that were only getting mistier.

"Yeah," Videl nodded. "I know it's weird-"

She felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as Lime pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "Thank you..." the auburn haired girl whispered into her fellow girl's ear, and before either of them knew what she was doing, she planted a short and sweet kiss upon Videl's cheek.

She instantly pulled back, both girls blushing furiously. Videl felt her hand go up to her cheek, where Lime's lips had just been. 'Why am I reacting this way? It's normal for girls to kiss each other's cheeks, isn't it? Then again, it's not exactly normal for them to agree to share a boy, either...'

"... Should we go back inside?" Lime said, breaking the odd tension that had befallen the two girls.

"... Uh, yeah," Videl agreed, and the two of them went back inside to where Gohan was sitting on the couch, sweating bullets.

Both girls giggled at seeing the warrior's nervousness, before taking a seat on either side of him.

Gohan gulped before Videl decided to try and ease his worries. "Don't worry, Gohan. I think we've come up with something that will be better for all of us…"

"... Oh?" was all Gohan could say.

Videl almost rolled her eyes, but instead looked at him lovingly. "You know, I think it'd be best if Lime tells you what we decided… Lime?"

Both Videl and Gohan turned to the brown haired girl, one in wonderment and one with a knowing look. Lime looked shocked for a moment that Videl would even ask her to do that, before that shock turned to need. Without wasting any more time, she threw her arms around Gohan's neck and brought him in for a kiss.

Gohan's eyes bulged out at the sudden and unexpected kiss. Unable to break free from Lime's grip without killing her, Gohan turned his gaze towards his girlfriend, desperately trying to apologize for this. To his surprise, as well as her own, Videl was _smiling _at the sight.

Seemingly upset with the man of her dream's lack of reaction, Lime decided to up the ante. Her tongue darted forth into her partner's mouth, as her fingers went to his hair and began to massage his scalp. After all of these years, it seemed like it had the same reaction to Gohan, and he began to dig deeper into the kiss.

As the two lovers began to rediscover each other's mouths, Lime's hands massaging Gohan's scalp while his arms were massaging her back, Videl found herself… not quite jealous of the two of them, but with a fierce desire to have what Lime had. Before she knew what was happening, Videl broke the kiss between Gohan and Lime and took his lips for her own.

Gohan's lips naturally melded with Videl's, the two of them having had quite a lot of practice as of late. Both Lime and Videl's arms were wrapped around his head, and he was quickly beginning to lose sight of what exactly he was doing.

Lime huffed as she saw her rival take back their shared lover's lips. However, she was not one to sit idly by and take it. She soon grinned wickedly as an idea came to her.

The kiss was broken as their attention shifted over to looking at the third party, who had taken off her shirt in one swift move and revealed her bountiful breasts encased in a lime green bra.

Lime smirked as her two fellow horny teens gawked at her impressive cleavage. "Like it, Gohan? I think I've filled out in the past few years, wouldn't you?"

Videl scowled at the display, while Gohan simply stared wide eyed at the bountiful breasts begging to be free of the green cloth Noticing how into it Gohan looked, Videl knew that she had to do something, and fast.

While Gohan was focused on gawking at Lime's clothed goodness, Videl took a risk that she would never have taken in a moment of sanity: she grabbed Gohan's dick.

She gulped as she felt his large and throbbing manhood through the fabric, this being her first experience with something like this. Even so, her ego wouldn't be able to take backing down at this challenge, and so she began moving her hand up and down.

Gohan seemed to enjoy the ministrations, crude and inexperienced though they were. Videl took this to mean it as okay to proceed further, and she promptly squeezed it.

Gohan almost hissed in delight, and Videl smirked. However, Lime was not too happy with being one upped, and soon found a way to get Gohan's attention back to her.

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise when his vision was obscured by Lime's breasts, her green bra the only thing separating his face from her bountiful harvest. Smirking at the fact she now had his attention, Lime began rubbing her breasts back and forth over his face, tantalizingly teasing the poor demi-Saiyan.

Looking upon this with a heated look, Videl knew she could not let this go. With a look of sheer determination, she let go of her hold on Gohan's manhood, not that he noticed what with the boobs in his face, and took off her blouse in one swift movement.

Gohan's eyes darted back to gaze at his girlfriend's chest, her breasts still enclosed in a black bra. Her stomach was smooth and muscular, the reward for a lifetime of athletic training. While her breasts were not as big as Lime's, Videl's were rather nice and perky, her nipples threatening to rip through the cloth.

Videl felt a blush attempt to break free as Gohan stared at her- at least, as well as he could through Lime's own breasts. However, she fought the blush from appearing, and promptly proceeded to push Lime out of the way and shove her own breasts in Gohan's face.

Gohan began to salivate from all the breasts being shoved in his face, even if they were seperated from him by that vile fabric. Overcome by wanton lust, he pulled Videl even closer to him and began to motorboat her breasts, to Videl's utter satisfaction.

Lime frowned, not too happy with Videl one upping her. Taking advantage of their distracted mindsets, she moved her hands to Gohan's pants, and unbuttoned it.

Gohan groaned into Videl's breasts as his constricting pants were unleashed, thus having only his boxers stopping his manhood from breaking free. Lime smirked at the sight, and reached to pull off the boxers-

-only for a Videl to suddenly grab her by the ears, pulling, her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Lime looked at her indignantly. "What? You said we could share him."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to be the first to play with his dick!" Videl shouted.

Lime could only smirk. "What makes you think this is his first time?" she playfully hinted.

Videl began to fume at this insinuation, before she remembered what she had said earlier. 'I'm acting like a damn jealous bitch again...' she thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, Gohan was watching this whole argument between the two bra-clan vixens while his cock tried its best to break free of what little garment contained it. He was confused and surprised, of course, but his horniness was swiftly taking over his mind.

"Girls…" He coughed, bringing the two arguing girls attention back to him. "Is there something that you find more interesting…?"

Both girls blushed, and with a shared nod, they silently decided to work together. Kneeling down in front of the couch where Gohan was sitting, they both pulled down his pants and, concurrently, freed his manhood from his boxers.

Videl gasped at the sheer size of the monstrosity, while Lime licked her lips. Seeing how well Lime was taking it, Videl pushed back her jealousy and tried to not act like a blushing virgin. Even if that was what she was.

At the same time, both girls brought their lips to Gohan's cock, and gave one simultaneous lick down each side of his long shaft.

Gohan gave a low, erotic grunt as the two minxes began to explore his bulging manhood., licking up and down the growing length, their eyes firmly fixed on each other's. Videl had no idea how things had gotten to this point, to where she was licking her boyfriend's cock along with the very same girl she had been feuding with for weeks now, but she would be damned if she let that girl get the best of her.

With this train of thought, Videl soon booted Lime from the picture and took the tip of Gohan's cock into her mouth. She tried her best to get as much of it as she could into her mouth, but her inexperienced mouth found it rather difficult. But Videl Satan was never one to back away from a challenge.

Momentarily pouting at Videl monopolizing Gohan's cock, Lime soon shook off that emotion. She got back up on the couch, and took advantage of Gohan being distracted by Videl's sucking in order to pull him in for another kiss.

Videl's eyes narrowed as she saw Lime begin to make out with Gohan, but she was nonetheless busy making out with his other head. Relaxing her throat, she began to take more of his throbbing manmeat into her mouth, relishing in the new yet savory taste of it.

To Videl's surprise, Gohan began involuntarily thrusting into her mouth as his tongue intertwined with Lime's. She took it as best as she could, and tried to take even more and more of his impressive length into her mouth.

As Gohan deepened the kiss with Lime by pulling her in with his left hand, Videl felt his right hand on top of her head as he pushed down on her, demanding her to take more of him. And Videl was all too happy to oblige.

As Videl took more and more of his massive length, she felt the throbbing member begin to shake in her mouth. Now, she may have been an inexperienced virgin and not too well versed in the field of sexual activity, but she knew enough to know what was about to happen. Not wanting to show any signs of weakness, she prepared herself for the liquid onslaught she was about to receive.

Gohan broke the kiss with Lime as he felt his orgasm finally come. With one loud, furious moan, he let loose his load into Videl's waiting and eager mouth.

The sudden intake of hot liquid was a unique experience for Videl, but not one which she was willing to run away from. Resolutely, she took the full load of the demiSaiyan's onslaught, not removing her lips from the exploding head until she was sure she had swallowed every single ounce of her boyfriend's essence.

As Videl finally let go of the now flaccid (but no less impressive) member, she found herself instinctively swallowing the whole load in one swift motion. As she licked her lips of the oddly pleasing taste, she smirked, proud of her own abilities.

Lime, however, was not so pleased with what she perceived as Videl's victory over her. In a righteous fury, she tore off her bra in one clean swoop, freeing her rather generous melons to the world.

Gohan immediately turned to face Lime, his mind running a thousand miles per hour after the intense orgasm and everything that was going on. Even Videl could feel herself gawking at the impressive display of feminine pride. But who could blame them? After all, Lime's breasts were big and firm, with delightful nipples rigid and ready for attention.

Smirking at the reactions she received, not just from Gohan but from Videl as well, Lime decided to give the two of them a bigger tease. One of her small, lithe hands fondled her left breast, roughly pushing it toward her mouth where her tongue reached out and licked around her own nipple.

Down below, as Videl was joining her boyfriend in staring at this scene in amazement, she soon found out that this visual cue was helping Gohan to "rise to the occasion." Turning her attention from her burgeoning curiosity to her time tested love of her man, she began to move her lips down to suck upon her boyfriend's still wet cock…

… only for Lime to beat her to the punch. Still resting on the couch whilst Videl was kneeling before the two of them, Lime wrapped the cock within the valley of her breasts before taking the head of the beast within her succulent lips.

Lime maintained eye contact with Videl as she continued to suck on Gohan's cock, a triumphant smirk on her face as she easily took the entirety of his massive length with ease. What had taken Videl effort to take in seemed like second nature to her rival, and Videl could feel her competitiveness overcome her jealousy and horniness.

Without even thinking about it, Videl proceeded to unhook her own bra. With a frown, she held her breasts in her hands. While she had to admit that they were not as big or perky as Lime's, she nevertheless was not about to give up this fight. Smirking, she got up from her knees to join the others on the couch.

Gohan was too distracted by Lime's expert tongue action to notice as Videl snaked her arms around his neck and roped him into a kiss, though he was all too happy to oblige her. Their tongues danced with one another as Lime massaged his member with her tongue. And so this dance went on, Gohan not cumming as easily as before as he had already released his load into Videl's mouth. However, this caused Lime to frown, as she did not seem to be too happy with not having any of Gohan's delicious cum for her own. A smirk came to her face as she realized what she had to do.

As Lime came to her realization, Videl was really getting into the kiss, this kiss being way more heated and passionate than any the two of them had ever shared before. The only problem was that, whilst Videl's shirt was long gone, it was unable to mesh with her boyfriend's toned skin due to that infernal shirt. However, she did not want to break the kiss to take it off. Thus, she came to another idea, and focused ki into her fingertips to obliterate the shirt, leaving Gohan as naked as he could possibly be.

The two lovers continued to make out passionately, small but firm breasts pressed up against firm and toned masculine muscles, unaware that Lime had stopped sucking off Gohan. It was a light and cute cough that brought their attention away from each other.

The two lovers turned to face the source of the cough, a very naked and very horny Lime. "Are you going to stop making out with him for five minutes and take the first taste of his cock in your pussy, or should I take it first?"

'_Well, We can't have that, now can we?'_ Videl scowled to herself, tearing off her miniskirt and thong in one clean stroke and bringing her to join her two lovers in complete nudity. With as sultry a look she could muster, she began to position herself above Gohan's awaiting cock.

However, fate seemed to have other things in store for her, as to her surprise and anger, Gohan held her in place before she could completely lower herself onto his glory. "What the hell, Gohan?!"

Gohan, however, simply gave her a kind and loving look. "Not like this."

With that, he pushed the now confused girl down off him, before taking her in his arms and placing her down on the couch. Videl stared at his now loving eyes in understanding as he hovered over her, a worried look on his face as his cock was touching her pussy's lips, eager to delve deep within her depths. Videl smiled, before reaching up to give him a gentle kiss, letting him know that it was alright.

Lime felt herself about to gag at this sickeningly romantic sight. She just wanted Videl to get it over with so that she could have her turn. "You two gonna fuck, or what?"

The two lovers turned over to the impatient Lime, and gave her the stink eye. She at least had the decency to look embarrassed at herself.

Videl used her hand to gently turn Gohan's face toward her own, her eyes speaking countless words as she stared at him. Before he had any time to respond, she wrapped her legs around hs hips and forced him into her.

The pain wasn't anywhere near as bad as she had anticipated, being no more than a mild ache. It would seem that the martial arts training had "loosened" her up, and the pain was soon gone entirely.

In its place was a pleasure unlike anything that she had ever experienced before. The indescribable feeling of him within her filled her like nothing else could, and she could tell that now she was complete.

The feeling was too great for Gohan as well, as he did not stay in one place too long. His cock slid within her, causing a thrilled shriek to escape her lips as it rubbed past her clitoris over and over again.

"Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-" she moaned in ecstasy, as his immense length continued to build up speed and rhythm as it penetrated her deep and sensitive innards.

Finally, the sheer pleasure she was receiving was coming to be too much for her to take. Finally, after giving her man the greatest pleasure she could give him, it was her turn to experience a bliss unlike no other. With a heated cry of her lover's name, she orgasmed.

Not that that was enough to stop Gohan from his thrusting. His Saiyan stamina mixed with the fact had had already climaxed meant that he kept going unabated, his rigid cock plunging deep into Videl's core and causing her to climax a second time.

Meanwhile, Lime found herself growing more and more impatient as she watched the two of them continue to fuck in front of her eyes. Her hand found its way beneath her folds, rubbing her clit as she found herself wanting what Videl was having more and more.

Finally, she found herself unable and unwilling to wait any longer. With a horny look of determination on her face, she stormed right over to the copulating couple.

"Gohan… what about me?" she whined, in as cute of a voice as she could muster, as she gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Gohan stopped his thrusting as he stared at her, this incredibly hot and horny and willing young woman begging for his cock. It was enough to get him to stop fucking another incredibly hot and horny and willing young woman as he began to drool at the sight.

Just coming off of the high of her third orgasm, Videl turned her head weakly to see Lime practically dripping with excitement (as well as her… womanly juices) to get a taste of Gohan's super Saiyan cock. And, even if Gohan was lost in the forest of lust, he was still a gentleman. With big, worried eyes, he turned to face her, begging to have his go around with the other girl. His lovely girlfriend smiled, honestly needing a bit of a breather herself, and gave him an affirmative nod.

Gohan all but wooped in excitement as he leaped off of his exhausted girlfriend, practically tackling Lime as he pushed her against the wall and began furiously making out with her as his manhood poked into her stomach.

Lime, however, was not in the mood to beat around the bush with foreplay any longer. Pulling herself away from his hungry lips, she instead positioned her wet and ready pussy above his lowered herself.

She grit her teeth in pain as he chiseled away at her virginity, her back firmly pressed against the wall as his toned chest pushed against her huge breasts. Despite the pain, she lowered herself down on him further, and then back up once more, forcing him to fuck her straight through the pain.

Gohan thrusted his long and meaty cock into her, his lips leaving hungry kisses upon her neck as he penetrated her with a righteous fury. The sheer power of his thrusts were so great, the wall began to crack behind Lime.

Neither of the two of them noticed this, as the sheer intensity of their fucking left the two of them oblivious to the world around them. Even Videl, from her vantage point on the couch, found herself consumed by lust as she watched her boyfriend, the one whom she felt would never stray from her, fuck another woman within the same room as her.

It came to be too much, as the exhaustion from her earlier fucking was no longer enough to stop her lust from taking over, and she wearily made her way over to the copulating couple in an attempt to join them.

Gohan was momentarily distracted from fucking Lime as he felt another pair of breasts poke him from his back, and two loving arms to hug him from behind. Videl offered no more words, instead kissing the back of Gohan's neck as he thrusted once more into Lime's wetness.

Lime attempted to frown at Videl sneaking into her time with Gohan, but found herself unable to as Gohan thrusted deep within her once more. She grit her teeth, biting hard on Gohan's shoulder as his thrusts reached a new and fervious pitch as an orgasm took hold of her. And yet, she wanted more.

Surprisingly, it was Gohan who found himself unable to take more from this lustful display of carnal affection. He fell to his knees, and then back down, taking both of his lovers done with him.

The three teens found themselves laying on the floor, Gohan's cock having left the sweet confines of Lime as she instead rolled over to find her face lodged within the sweet pillowy embrace of Videl's breasts.

Lime looked up to look at the poor girl whom now had the face of the auburn haired seductress wedged firmly between her cleavage. Both girls had a fierce blush on their faces as their naked and sexy bodies were tangled with another naked and sexy girl for the first time in either of their lives.

Neither of the two of them knew quite what they were doing, so lost in the moment as they were. Time itself seemed to slow down for the two of them as Lime moved her head up from the valley of Videl's bosom, her eyes now right above Videl's as their lips grew ever closer to one another's…

The kiss started off short, and brief. A curious kiss from two curious teenage girls. However, after Videl's arms snaked around her female companion's waist and pulled her closer so that their breasts were pressed firmly against each others, they began to make out with more passion.

Gohan watched this display from a perfect vantage point, growing increasingly hard at the sight of the two goddesses give in to their inner lesbian desires. This certainly wasn't something any of the three of them had ever thought about before, but Gohan for one was not complaining.

The two seductresses deepened the kiss within no time at all, their tongues begin to dance in each others mouths as their pure carnal desire took hold. They were so entranced in their love affair that they completely forgot about Gohan entirely- at least, until he reminded the two of them by thrusting his hard and ready member into Lime's pussy, starting from where they had left off minutes earlier.

Lime broke the kiss as she howled in delight at the sheer pleasure of Gohan reentering her. Not that Videl minded too much, as she could feel the friction of Gohan thrusting into Lime right around her clit. She hugged Lime tighter as the sheer and unusual pleasure she was experiencing took over her mind.

She did not have long to dwell on this, however, as Gohan soon took his dick out of Lime and started fucking her instead. Gohan thrusted into Videl long and hard, with Lime wedged firmly between the two of them.

As Videl enjoyed the thrill of Gohan fucking her long and hard once again, Lime was growing bored and horny. Never one to wait, Lime took Videl's lips with her own once again and kissed her. It was difficult, considering how Videl was busy moaning at Gohan's passionate fucking, but Lime nevertheless rather enjoyed attempting to kiss Videl through the moaning.

Once more, Gohan switched from Videl to Lime, and now it was Videl who had to keep the kiss going through the passionate fucking the other girl was going through.

And so it went, Gohan switching from Lime to Videl and back to Lime again, over and over, as the two girls continued exploring their previously unheard of lesbian tendencies. Gohan's stamina came into great use here, as both Lime and Videl climaxed several times while Gohan was able to resist.

However, while Gohan may have been the strongest being in the universe and half alien, he was still mortal. "I-I'm going to cum…" He groaned, the first words spoken by the three lovers besides moans in quite some time.

He was inside Lime at the moment, and while she would have loved to have him climax within her, she had a better idea. "Pull out!" she shouted, though she didn't give him much time as she squeezed her way out from between Videl and Gohan, much to their confusion.

Before either of them could question it, and before Gohan came, Lime put her plan into action. She grabbed Videl and smash their cheeks together, before giving the cutest look she could up at Gohan.

Picking up what Lime had in mind, Gohan stood up as well as he could, and aimed his cock at the two lustful and yet _very _well satisfied young women kneeling before him. It only took a few strokes before he climaxed once more right onto them.

Both Videl and Lime took his money shot with pride, allowing his creamy goodness all over their faces and open mouths. It practically covered their faces, and their both ahd fucked silly grins on their faces as Gohan's cum went into their mouths.

They didn't have long to just sit back and enjoy the moment, however. Neither knew who initiated the kiss, but at the same time neither cared as the two girls began lick and swapping the cum right off of each other.

Gohan watched the unbelievably sexy sight with a tired yet satisfied smirk on his face, before he once again collapsed behind him. Fortunately, the couch was right there. It must have been a good couch, as the two girl's little make out session was interrupted by the sound of light snoring. Somehow, Gohan fell asleep when two hot and sexy ladies were licking his cum off of each other.

Rolling their eyes at their boyfriend- was that what he was to the two of them now?- they nevertheless could feel their own weariness taking hold. They barely had enough energy to make it over to the couch and curl on each side of the sleeping beauty, but they still did.

However, there was something they needed to take care of first…

"... Hey, Lime?"

"Hm?"

"... I'm sorry about the past few weeks."

A cute giggle followed. "Don't worry, Videl. It's not your fault, after all. It's mine… well, mostly this big guy here's… but whatever. It's in the past."

Videl smiled at her. "So… I guess he's both of out boyfriends now?"

Lime smirked back at her. "Oh? And what does that make us?"

Videl seemed to think this over for a moment as she cuddle up against Gohan's pectoral. "Hm… rivals?"

Lime would have snorted if she wasn't too tired. "You troublesome, troublesome girl…"

Videl smirked. "Well, I'm still not losing him to you. I'm still going to try and be his better girl."

Lime giggled. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that…"

The two rivals-turned-lovers giggled, before sealing their wager with a short, chaste kiss, that showed they had truly made up, before falling asleep on both on Gohan's pectorals.

The three lovers were so tired from their earlier lovemaking, they were unable to hear the door open as two people came in the front door.

"Gohan? Videl? Lime? I see all your cars are still outside. Sorry about all that, but look! I brought Granny! She wanted to meet you guys. So where-"

The blonde stopped her words right then and there as she entered her living room, where a rather overpowering odor was overpowering her sense of smell. Furthermore, there was a deep crack on the wall, as if someone was pounding into it furiously.

And, most troubling of all, her three friends were all curled up on her bed, naked and covered in bodily fluids.

Erasa did not even have time to scream as her grandmother turned the corner, and saw the sight Erasa's friends had presented her. It was too much for the poor old woman to take.

She fainted.


End file.
